tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Roy
American Horror Story Roy is a fictional alligator poacher and a minor character from the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He was featured in the third season storyline, "Coven", and appeared in episode 3x02, "Boy Parts". He was played by actor Matthew James Roy and his friend Lee were alligator poachers operating out of the swamps in New Orleans, Louisiana. Roy and Lee baited alligators with jerk chicken, noting how the smell of the bait confused the animal's senses, making them easier to catch. After shooting a gator, they brought it back to their camp where they found a Bohemian swamp witch named Misty Day. Misty admonished them for the lives they had taken, at which point, she brought one of the hanging alligators back to life and it lurched forward, biting down on Lee's arm. Roy screamed in terror and began to run away. He only managed to take a few steps however before another zombie gator chomped down on his head and dragged him back into the swamp. Category:Deceased charactersCategory:HuntersCategory:2013/Character deaths Category:Matthew James Six Million Dollar Man, The Roy is a fictional criminal and a minor character featured in the 1974 sci-fi/action television series The Six Million Dollar Man. Played by actor Louie Elias, he appeared in the fourth episode from season one titled, "Day of the Robot". Roy was a common thug and driver employed by Gavern Wilson in the early 1970s. Along with another man named Cliff, he was charged with tailing OSI agent Steve Austin, who was escorting a robotic duplicate of anti-missile defense designer Frederick Sloan to the Red Canyon Missile Testing Site. Roy and Cliff coordinated their efforts to tail Austin through Master Sergeant Vince Parnell, who kept pace with them in a helicopter. The car carrying Austin and the robot drove off the road, and the robot attacked Steve, clubbing him across the back of the head, stunning him. Roy dropped Cliff off so he could finish off Austin and then drove back to base to meet back up with Vince and the others. Presumably, Roy was arrested following the resolution of this debacle, along with the rest of Wilson's gang. Category:Six Million Dollar Man/CharactersCategory:Louie Elias The Walking Dead Roy was a white male with dark hair and a beard & mustached who was living in the U.S. state of Virginia. In the years following the fall of society due to a zombie outbreak, he became a member of an aggressive and violent survival group called the Saviors. Roy worked under a group leader named Simon, who was charged with securing tribute from the community known as the Hilltop Colony. During a visit to Hilltop, Roy was approaching a set of cellar doors, behind which were Maggie Greene and Daryl Dixon, who were hiding from the Saviors. A girl named Enid saw him and sought to distract Roy by offering up a large basket of "veggies". Roy criticized her for not saying "vegetables", then dropped the load onto the ground when Enid tried to hand it to him. He told her to "take this shit" to the supply truck. Afterward, he then searched the cellar, but left without ever discovering Maggie and Daryl's presence. Appearances # Walking Dead: The Other Side